Glittering Eyes
by MRSSPICY
Summary: . Life provides very few golden opportunities and even fewer that we are brave enough to act upon. But when a chance encounter unites a dark and haunted man with a woman from his past, will they let the light bring them together? Rated M for a love scene. SS/OC


_**A/N: This is a one-shot dedicated to all you Severus lovers out there. Life provides very few golden opportunities and even fewer that we are brave enough to act upon. But when a chance encounter unites a dark and haunted man with a woman from his past, will they let the light bring them together? **_

_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 8/02/2012**_

**Glittering Eyes**

**Chapter One – Faceless Intruder**

The door clicked shut sending a sharp bullet of sound down the darkened corridor. Snape's head moved to follow the disturbance, his eyes searching to find the threshold that had been visible only a moment before, now obscured by layers of shadow.He'd followed the woman as she'd left the party, keeping well out of sight. With ease, he'd trailed her down the corridor and watched as she silently glided into the disused east wing and into the old ballroom.

His curiosity was, indeed, piqued with an odd feeling of déjà vu. There'd been a fleeting view of blood-red satin and dark curls as the elegantly clad woman had retreated in haste, perhaps fleeing from what Severus had assumed was a spurned suitor or a fumbling drunk. There'd been enough of those at Lucius's party. The plentiful rounds of aged Firewhiskey and Elfin-made wine had lowered many of the attendees' inhibitions causing rash displays from the foolish buffoons.

As usual, Severus had remained sober, preferring to observe rather than mingle with Lucius's guests. It was more out of habit these days rather than necessity, since the war was long over. He was no longer a spy, yet the long-ingrained habits born from a need to survive had remained intact.

Lucius had practically insisted he attend. Snape guessed it was because of his status as a war hero, and Lucius was eager to impress his colleagues and restore his former status. It had been two years since Snape had been found barely alive only hours after the final battle. After he'd recovered, the wizarding world, in its fickleness, had decided to forgive the now famous spy and award him an Order of Merlin. The publicity had made him a reluctant celebrity and a much sought after guest at dinner parties but otherwise provided only an intrusive invasion into his life. He routinely refused all invitations, preferring instead to enjoy a life of seclusion. It was only due to Lucius's unrelenting overtures that Snape was convinced to make an exception.

The Malfoys' hospitality this evening, however, had gotten tedious, and Severus was looking for an escape. As he slowly sipped his drink, he'd noticed a woman shove something in her small handbag at the back of the room. Initially, he had not seen her face, yet there was something quite familiar about the woman's movements.

A long ago memory flashed through his mind of a hot summer night spent in a wonder of heated passion. Even now, after all these years, his heartbeat quickened as he recalled the swell of the young woman's full breasts bouncing wondrously underneath him as he'd entered her.

He'd been only 19 at the time and in the initial stages of attaining his potions mastery, the placement attained only with the Dark Lord's assistance. As the only apprentice of the famed master Thaddeus Ptolemy, Severus had been assigned to watch over a newly arrived shipment of illegally acquired Acromantula venom, a very rare potions ingredient rumored to be the key to Ptolemy's research in anti-aging treatments. Due to its immense value, Severus had been told to guard the sizable stash with his life.

Sometime near midnight on that fateful night, he'd suspiciously accepted a hand-delivered note for his master from a well-cloaked delivery boy. The boy had turned out to be a beautiful young woman with long, dark hair. The heavenly mass of curls had spilled out gloriously from underneath her hood as Severus tore the covering from her head.

Suspecting treachery, Severus had quickly pulled his wand to confront her, but the lady was faster. In a lightening fast move, she'd hexed him with a Full Body-Bind and efficiently removed the protective wards from the venom as easily as peeling a banana. Next, she'd swiftly shrunken the goods and tucked them neatly into her delivery bag. Satisfied with her work, she made her way to the door for a quick escape, only to turn back and take one last parting glace at the prone figure lying flat on his back in the middle of the floor.

The Stunning spell she'd administered was starting to wear off, and as she watched, Severus's black eyes locked onto hers. By this time, he was caught up in a murderous rage, and as he had glared back at her, his felt the heat of his raw fury fueled by his embarrassment at being played the fool. It was then that he noticed the odd glitter appearing in the young woman's eyes. She was eyeing him like a tender piece of steak, prepped and ready for consumption. Unable to stop himself, he felt his pants tighten at her perusal, his rising manhood disgustedly revealing his betrayal.

In response, she had smiled wickedly and nearly skipped with enthusiasm as she made her way to the wall of shelves. Carefully, her eyes flicked back and forth in search of something. What she was seeking, Severus had no idea, but he guessed it couldn't bode well for him. He remembered hoping only that he'd live through the night. Suddenly, the woman lunged upward to grab one of the finished vials from an upper shelf. A flash of smoke and burning acid had immediately repelled her hand, yet he couldn't help but notice the nimble movements of her body as she'd easily dodged the barrage.

Laughing now, she pulled her wand and canceled the wards just as easily as she'd done before. The potion was then plucked from the shelf and uncorked triumphantly by her small, delicate fingers. He remembered staring at the dark red nail polish that had adorned her fingertips and the small rose tattoo decorating her wrist as she'd lifted the glass to her nose.

Eagerly, the woman sniffed the mixture and waited seemingly in deep thought before looking back toward Severus. He waited anxiously as a huge smile drifted across her features. It was then that he saw the writing on the label and tried unsuccessfully to gasp. The bottle was filled, he saw, with the strongest love potion in the wizarding world – _Amortentia_.

His heart began to pound in panic as he valiantly tried to fight the effects of the Stunning spell. With his legs and arms still frozen solid, he found that although he could barely move his head now, his vocal chords were thawing. In a strained croak, he moaned his incoherent objections through stiffened jaws; the resulting tones sounded pathetic to his ears.

The witch sauntered across the room and proceeded to kneel on the floor beside him. Deftly, she parted his lips and poured the potion between his slightly parted teeth. With a flick of her wand, she forced him to swallow. It was a tricky business. She had to make sure he didn't choke as he imbibed the entire vial of evil liquid. While she waited for the potion to take effect, her ever-glittering eyes lowered to scan his sizable erection. As he recalled the surge of lust that flooded his groin, it had seemed to him at the time that his pants were going to burst from the strain.

Biting her lip almost coyly, the young woman laid her hand on his chest, and Severus felt it clearly through the thin white shirt as it practically burned through at her touch. It seemed there was nothing he could do to stop her. Even as he felt the Stunning spell trickling slowly away from his muscles, he began to lose his mind to the Amortentia. Totally consumed by madness, he gasped as he felt her hand move slowly down his abdomen to rest on his rock-hard erection. The appendage seemed to move of its own accord, and as his breathing hitched, he felt the painful pleasure overtake him completely.

He could do nothing now but watch. With agonizing slowness, she untied her cloak and tossed it on the floor in a heap next to her satchel. Severus fought hard to concentrate on the bag, knowing if he could fight off the effects of the potion, he might get a chance at retrieving the precious venom. But the stolen ingredient was quickly forgotten as she disrobed further, and he stared at the creamy white mounds as they appeared from beneath her bra.

"Wh-what," he gasped as his deep voice returned. "What is your name?" All thoughts of sounding an alarm had been cleanly erased from his mind.

"Call me whatever you like," she responded, her light tone sounding like the song of angels in his potion-addled brain. "How about Victoria?" Easing forward, she stood up and shimmied out of her tight jeans to reveal a pair of long, shapely legs and a red pair of silken panties. Taking each side by her thumbs, she slid the tiny strip of fabric down her legs and stepped out of them before tossing them onto the floor.

"Vic-tor-i-a," Severus managed to say with exacting slowness before emitting a soft, almost breathless groan. He remembered the feeling of heat and longing that had surged through him at the time, the sensations like nothing he'd ever felt before or since. She was the most alluring creature he had ever laid eyes on.

"Take off your shirt," she ordered and promptly parted her legs to stand over him. Feeling his muscles finally responding at full capacity, he obeyed and tossed the garment aside, his body now straining at the sight of her naked form. The 'V' between her legs became his obsession as he stared, unable to even blink. He could barely see the slight opening between the tops of her thighs, but eagerly imagined what might be hidden between those luscious lower lips.

"Now, the pants, my dark prince." Her voice had lowered invitingly as she spoke, and her dark brown eyes had blazed hungrily as he pulled off his black, wool trousers. With no further urging, he removed his briefs and his long, thick stalk jutted free from its confines.

The size of his tool, he knew, was sure to impress. It was the one feature on his body that he was proud of, but he'd never had anyone look at the projection quite like this young woman. Although, admittedly, he'd only had sex a total of three times, he'd realized early on the pleasure he could provide. The problem, he well knew, was to get the woman's attention in the first place. His previous conquests had all been with drunken witches choosing him as a last resort as they left the pubs at the end of the night. This time, however, he saw nothing but admiration in her eyes – eyes that continued to glitter like perfectly polished diamonds.

Severus sat up and grabbed Victoria's hand, wanting to pull her down. She yanked it back, and instead of moving forward, she turned around and bent over. The new position allowed him to see her bountiful, plump buttocks and revealed her crotch. There was a small trickle of moisture, he saw, which had escaped her hole, and slid erotically down her thigh.

Reaching up, Severus parted her vaginal lips with his long fingers and gently inserted his middle digit between the slick muscled walls of her nest. She moaned with pleasure and began to ride his hand in a swirling motion eager to feel the strokes as far up as possible. The movements had prepared her well so that when she turned back around, Severus had droplets of her wet core already decorating his lower body.

The next part almost made Severus come. He had to fight desperately to control the urge as Victoria lowered her moist lips down to his waiting cock. She gathered his entire stalk into her mouth and bobbed up and down on it while her dexterous hands fondled his balls. The tightening in his crotch was almost unbearable as the blood rushed to his groin. Perhaps the feeling of him tensing had warned her, because she pulled away and snapped her fingers against his skin, effectively cooling his ardor. Her knowledge of men was quite extensive, and the trick worked, but only for a short time. Soon Severus was crazed for more.

Roughly now, he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her beneath him and onto the stone floor. There was no holding back now as he plunged straight into her, the intensity of his entry making her scream with pleasure. Grabbing her wand, she flicked it into the air to place a silencing charm around the room and added a cushioning charm to the floor. She barely had enough time as his next thrust forced her to drop her wand, the instrument totally forgotten.

Leaning back, Severus lifted her bottom upwards and positioned her legs across his shoulders. Madly, he pummeled into her, his groans of excitement building wildly as he felt her slick, tightened walls squeezing the life out of him. Victoria herself was almost ready; he could tell as she arched her back in preparation. With intense concentration, he fought to keep control, but the knowledge that her orgasm was near almost drove him insane with anticipation. When she finally went over the edge, he could feel the pulses squeeze around his rigid cock like a jackhammer. He couldn't hold back a single second more, and when she screamed her release, he exploded into her like a pressure hose.

Even now, as he remembered the intensity of the orgasm, he felt an ache building in his loins. After more than 20 years, he could still get hard just thinking about that night.

Oddly, after he'd awoken the following morning to his master's angry curses, he'd found that she'd left her prize. The shipment of venom was back in its place in the storage room with only the empty bottle of love potion out of place on the stones where he'd slept. He'd gotten flogged for his carelessness, but it was a small price to pay for the most erotic experience of his life.

He had discovered her name, Victoria Clemens, years later as she became renowned as 'the perfect thief,' never having been caught. Stealing from both sides during the war, she worked only for herself, never soiling herself in political struggles. Why, he asked himself for the thousandth time, had she revealed her name to him on that heated dark night of passion? Was she as taken with him as he was with her? He'd never know.

Consumed with his unruly thoughts, Severus was pulled back to reality when a flurry of movement brought his attention back to Lucius's party. Warily, he watched as the woman in question separated herself from a gaggle of gossiping matrons, and in apparent distress, her eyes had darted to a group of foreigners near the fireplace. As she turned her head, he saw her profile silhouetted clearly in the light from the blazing fireplace. His heart skipped a beat, and a surge of adrenalin shot through his gut. Was this radiant creature Victoria Clemens? _His Victoria?_

To his left, the men she eyed so critically stood in a loose circle, unconcernedly smoking cigars and bragging loudly about some imagined conquest, none of them at first paying particular attention. Then Snape noticed one of the men making an odd movement with his hand and became immediately suspicious. One of the wizards had slipped his wand from his sleeve, a rather unusual gesture in a supposedly friendly environment.

It was at that moment that Victoria –- yes, he was certain now that it was her –- had decided to flee. She backed away slowly, taking small, half steps to avoid detection until she was closer to the arched entry. With only three feet to go, she turned and bolted from the room, her robes billowing up slightly as she disappeared.

She moved so fast that Severus thought she might have Apparated, but as he slipped unnoticed from the room to follow her, he caught a glimpse of her retreating form. Her voluptuous curves were captured in the candelabra light that pooled on the outer hallway's oriental carpet, making Severus hold his breath. It seemed her womanly features had only improved with age. Unable to stop himself, he followed at a distance, staying out of sight as she entered the ballroom.

Severus knew the location well, as it had served its purpose for many of the Dark Lord's recruitment functions. There was a secret entrance just to the right of the oversized fireplace, accessed by the maid's pantry only a few feet from where Severus now stood. He made his way through the narrow pantry and lifted the spy hole with his wand. The small monitoring device had been used by Voldemort himself on many an occasion and was still in perfect condition. Leaning forward, Severus placed his body into position, and a perfect view of the ballroom came into sight.

Victoria had flattened herself against the wall, her wand drawn as she listened for footsteps in the hallway beyond. For several minutes, Severus heard nothing, but then he saw the woman stiffen in preparation, just as the scrape of boots on stone reached his ears. The door to the ballroom literally flew off its hinges as a man entered, his wand blasting out hexes like a Muggle machine gun.

"There you are!" he yelled. "Give it back, or you're a dead woman."

"Never, you bastard. It's mine, and you'll never get your filthy hands on it again." She deftly dodged the swarm of spells and swirled backward behind the Grecian statues and pillars at the end of the hall.

"Give it up, thief. If you kill me, you'll have the entire Ministry after you."

Ignoring the man's threats, Victoria used the statues as flying weapons, easily propelling them one-by-one at the man like volcanic bombs. But he Vanished them away like popped soap bubbles until one came directly at his head. Victoria hit the piece of sculpture with a well-targeted Reducto Curse that shattered the stone into dozens of lethally sharp projectiles. Unluckily for the man facing Victoria, a dagger sharp shard penetrated his forehead like a well-aimed arrow, instantly killing him.

"Yes!" Victoria screeched childishly. As soon as the man hit the floor, she was upon him, searching his pockets. Withdrawing a sizable skeleton key from the wizard's waistcoat, she stood quickly and ran to the door to make her escape.

"Stop," a deep baritone voice ordered from across the room. It was Severus. He'd moved through the secret door and into the ballroom during the skirmish, the combatants never noticing the dark observer as he concealed himself in the shadows. With a flick of his wand, Severus lit the massive fireplace, and a flood of light poured across the room.

Victoria had frozen in her tracks, attempting to shield herself from the light. Squinting she looked at the tall, dark figure with his wand pointing directly at her. Suddenly, recognition dawned on her face.

"Snape," she stated, almost in amusement. "We meet again."

"You will drop your wand and come with me," he instructed, his penetrating tone making his point clear.

"And if I do not? Will you hex me?" Her coy smile spread sweetly across her face like jam on fresh bread, just begging to be kissed. At least that was what Severus's unruly thoughts had suggested. She lowered her wand, and the tool disappeared in the folds of her gown. "Please, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

Scowling, Severus lowered his wand, too, and slipped it up his sleeve. Considering what to do next, he turned and looked back over his shoulder suspiciously at the vision of loveliness before him. Opening his mouth slightly to respond, a venomous comment ready on his tongue, the woman surprised him. In an explosion of movement, she spun sideways and blasted him with a hex. His body froze like ice as the perfectly cast Full Body-Bind curse encased his body. Like a ton of bricks, he fell to her feet.

_Fuck_, Severus thought. She'd done it to him again.

"Sorry, sweetie," she said sympathetically. "We don't have time tonight to renew our acquaintance, but maybe next time." With that, she pulled some Floo Powder out of her purse, threw it into the fireplace and launched herself at the flames. In a whoosh of green sparks, she was gone.

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? Reviews please.**


End file.
